Adalind's Ring
by grimmswan
Summary: A quick bit of family fluff. Because how could I not after that season six premier. Nick changes what that ring represents. And Diana gets a friendlier family.


Though it took longer, with more struggle and more pain than she wanted, Adalind at long last had her children and was back with the man she loved.

The were gathering at Monroe and Rosalie's home. Filling in on any missing pieces or questions anyone had.

The blutbadt and the fuchsbau let the hexenbiest know they were going to have a baby.

She hugged Rosalie, congratulating her telling her she was going to be a great mother.

As she was pulling away, Monroe notices her left hand. "Wow, that is quite a rock".

"Bonaparte's idea, not mine. I assure you." The blonde explained.

"He put a spell on it. If Adalind takes it off, it could do harm to Diana and Kelly." Nick explained

"I hate it. It's a symbol of me being bound to a man against my will. I didn't choose it. I wasn't asked. It was just decided."

Adalind felt on the verge of tears. While she was blissfully happy to finally be back in the arms of the man she loved. This time to stay. She could not help but be angry about how she was manipulated and used. Her love for her children used as a weapon to control her.

"Well maybe we can change that, make it mean something else?" Nick said softly.

Everyone turned to Nick, "This is the last time I am asking this question, whatever the answer is." He stated trying to ease his own nervousness. The grimm then dropped down on one knee.

"Adalind Schade," he takes her hand, looking up into her eyes, "Will you marry me."

This time Adalind was crying. But they were tears of joy.

"Yes, I love you, of course yes!" Pulling Nick back up, She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a wet, (somewhat from tears, somewhat not), kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand coming up to cup the back of her head, and he lifted her from the ground. Trying to get her as close as possible.

Being considerate of those in the room, they ended the kiss sooner than either one really wanted too.

"Diana" Nick spoke, looking at the little girl who was a miniature of her mother. "I know you wanted your parents to be together, but I love your mother very much. Kelly is my son. I don't want to lose either one ever again."

"He makes me happy, honey. Please see that." Adalind pleaded with her daughter.

The little girl looked at her mother and Kelly's daddy. There was something in her mother's smile that had not been there before.

Or rather, there seemed to be something missing.

Her mommy seemed less fearful. Her smile seemed brighter.

Diana took a deep breath. "Ok, mommy. Kelly's daddy is nice. He doesn't have a fake smile like that red haired lady that stood too close to daddy. I promise to be nice to him."

While the others in the room were a little wary of the child. Nick and Adalind hugged her and Nick promised to treat her the same as he treated Kelly.

Diana looked at him, puzzled. "You have to treat me different than Kelly. He's a baby and I'm a big girl."

That got a chuckle from her soon to be stepfather.

"No, sweety. I meant I will be just as nice to you as I am to him."

"Oh" Diana understood, remembering the tales in her books. "You're not going to be like the wicked stepmother or evil queen."

This time, the others in the room laughed.

"Anyone else picturing Nick standing in front of a mirror and asking who is the fairest of them all." Wu snarked.

"Of course he would win hands down, since he's just so pretty" Hank couldn't help but offer.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one has tried giving him a poisoned apple, yet" Trubel decided to add.

Hank and Wu beamed at her with pride.

At Diana's questioning look, Nick said "Ignore your uncles and your aunt. They like to tease but they're silly"

Diana smiled. She was getting a friendly family. One with lots of people who smile and laugh, instead of look angry, look afraid and make her mommy hurt.

She knew she was going to like living with these new people.

At seeing the happy smile on her daughter's face, Adalind felt the last of a great burden she had been carrying for a long time lift off her shoulders.

Her daughter would accept Nick and the family he had gathered to him since becoming a grimm.

And Adalind was apart of that. She looked at the ring on her hand, and smiled.


End file.
